


Cookie Thief

by shirewalker



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic, F/M, Married Life, aleksander is somewhere, alina bakes cookies from an old recipe she saved as a kid, waiting... lurking... oh no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 11:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirewalker/pseuds/shirewalker
Summary: It's Christmas and everything is perfect for the season.Alina found an old cookie recipe from her days at the orphanage and she decides to bake them.Perhaps she should have checked if the house was truly empty...





	Cookie Thief

 

 

 

Christmas was drawing in, each passing day bringing the big day closer and closer. The streets of Os Alta were beautifully decorated in bright lights and colours, trees of all sorts and kinds peeking through windows, their kaleidoscopic decorations showering the world with light and colour.

And snow had just began to fall.

Alina took in a long breath, savouring the perfection of the season. Everything was in place. The mood, the decorations, the clothing, the food and now… the weather. She would never think it to be actual Christmas without snow. Never.

Still, the warmth of her loft’s fireplace was something she wouldn’t trade for anything else either. So she went inside, carrying in her arms the final groceries she’d need for her cooking and baking.

This year she was going to try out an old cookie recipe she’d found among her orphanage things. Truthfully, Alina didn’t remember when she’d saved that old magazine page, but she was certain little Alina did it in hopes she’d get to bake the beautiful cookies one day. It wasn’t a very unique recipe since she’d seen plenty of variations throughout her years of baking, but it was… well, it was different from the rest. And that was enough.

“Aleksander?” She called once inside the door. The house was silent and she wondered if her husband wasn’t home yet. Or maybe he was just stuck in his office, going through every millimetre of his latest court case. No matter, she shrugged, more space and silence to bake her cookies.

 

* * *

 

Their warm and fresh-off-the-oven scent filled the kitchen and enveloped Alina completely, every pore of her skin taking in the sweet scent of perfection. Luck had been on her side today as the very first batch of cookies had come out just perfect. Her mouth watered at the several cookies cooling off. It was almost just perfect. She still needed to taste said cookies before declaring them perfect, but they were scalding hot at the moment. She had to wait a little more.

And she desperately needed to pee.

 

* * *

 

There was nothing better than finally taking care of that desperate need to pee. Of course, Alina would have been smarter by doing it before getting swamped in cookie batter but she hadn’t really thought of that need until she was near peeing herself in the middle of her lovely kitchen.

“Well, that was close.” She scolded her reflection in the mirror and washed her hands. As she walked back to the kitchen her mouth began watering once more just at the memory of those fresh cookies. She couldn’t wait to finally taste them.

Her stomach sank.

The tray was empty. Six lovely test-cookies gone. Gone! Where…? How…?

A faint and satisfied moan came from Aleksander’s study.

Oh.

_Oh_.

She was going to _kill_ him. Alina Starkov would go widow before a year had passed since her lovely elopement with Aleksander.

“Aleksander Morozova!” She screamed as she stormed into his study.

Her husband nearly fell of his chair with her sudden entrance, one final cookie falling onto his laptop, crumbs spreading everywhere. Silver eyes searched the room for an invader of some sorts but soon he realised it was just Alina. No army was here to take over the country.

Not a second had passed since his loss of poise before Aleksander was sitting up straight once more, his face cool and emotionless. He raised an eyebrow at Alina and leaned on his elbows, carefully putting the cookie away and out of sight. Alina almost congratulated him on his poor attempt at hiding the evidence of his crime. Almost. Aleksander cocked his head a bit, “Yes, Alina?”

She took a breath.

And fire spewed from her narrowed eyes, “Did you eat the cookies I just baked?” her voice was cold, deadly. Something she’d learned from watching him at court so many times.

Aleksander palled ever so slightly, “I beg your pardon, solnishka?”

She stepped closer and leaned in, placing her hands on both of his thighs, “Did you. Eat the cookies. I just. Baked?” she repeated in a dangerous whisper and squeezed his thighs.

Aleksander swallowed down the moan this position provoked in him, “What cookies?” His voice was strained.

She pressed her lips and leaned even closer, “I can smell them in your breath, _Sasha_. You better admit it right now or there will be no sex and no kisses for a week.” The threat was real, every word of it. Alina was ready to forfeit any Aleksander related pleasures if it meant her lovely husband would learn to not steal her freshly baked cookies and pretend he hadn’t. He knew better than to steal from her and lie about it. And she knew he couldn’t go a day without her.

“What if I admit this thing you claim I did?” He kept the pretence, his voice less strained, though Alina could still easily hear the tremble in his voice and the way his pants tightened after her words.

She licked her lips, making sure Aleksander saw the movement, “If you admit it, I might reconsider the no-sex deal. If,” She paused and stroked his neck tenderly, “you agree to not eat anything sweet for a week.”

Aleksander almost stopped breathing. Sweets and Alina. Those were his greatest weaknesses and she was making him choose one. A week? His throat bobbed.

Alina loved seeing this side of him that no one, not even his own mother, had ever seen. She also loved making him pay for having no self-control over cookies.

“Anything at all?” He rasped, “What about food that has sugar in it?”

“I’ll decide on a case by case basis.”

“A week without sweets? And we still get to have sex?” His voice broke, raspy and desperate as he was.

She bit her lip and leaned in until their lips were just a breath away, “We might, if you apologise and eat no sweets at all.”

Aleksander leaned in for the kiss, “Then I am sorry, my Alina. I shouldn’t have eaten your cookies. But they smelled delicious, I couldn’t help myself. Your baking skills are absolutely brilliant. Not even my self-control can resist them.”

A victorious smile took over her lips just as his lips were touching hers. In a flash she was up again, cookie in her hand. “Wonderful! Then I’ll go make another batch, which you won’t eat of course, and after I’ve tasted them and had my fun I’ll see if you deserve anything tonight, Aleksander sweetie. Merry Christmas!”

And then, just as fast as she’d stormed in, Alina left the study.

Behind remained Aleksander. Mouth still aching for the kiss, body still aching for her touch, stomach still aching for that final cookie. A moment passed before he cursed himself under his breath and closed his laptop with more force than necessary. He passed his hands through his hair and groaned.

Why the blazes had he been unable to control himself around the cookies? Why couldn’t he have taken just one, or none at all? Now Alina had him under her thumb and he was forced to eat no sweet food for a week.

A week.

Another groan formed in his throat.

Forfeiting sweets was a tremendous sacrifice. Tremendous!

But at least… At least he could still enjoy Alina. If she were kind enough. Perhaps he should go clean the living room and put up those Christmas lights she’d been asking him to take care of. Maybe then he’d fall on her good graces. Hopefully.

Yet another groan. Merry Christmas indeed…

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays everyone!! :D  
> Hope you enjoyed this ball of fluff haha, aleksander just can't resist his cookies amirite?
> 
> feedback/comments/fangirling is amaze and so are you :D
> 
> PS: now I shall work on a couple more grisha xmas fics, just hang on!


End file.
